<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mine to touch by All_things_hacy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997812">Mine to touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_things_hacy/pseuds/All_things_hacy'>All_things_hacy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Chloe's a smol bean who's just wants to see maze happy, Ella's just happy to be there, F/M, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) is a Little Shit, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:13:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_things_hacy/pseuds/All_things_hacy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*sequel to not yours to kiss* (you can read this without needing to read not yours to kiss)</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer has finally banished Michael to rule hell and he's finally free to be with Chloe, that is until maze comes home soaked in someone else's blood. </p><p>And she is not happy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker &amp; Mazikeen, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mine to touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So here it is! Finally the sequel! If you haven't seen the first fic I (well would obviously want u to read it lol) but I don't think you have to read it to understand this fic. At some points there night be some references but that should be all. </p><p>also! To those who have read my other fic 'sugar devil's no I haven't abandoned it I will be updating that while I do this fic as well so don't worry :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> In all this eons Lucifer couldn't remember a time when he felt more happy or content than now. Lying in his bed with Chloe,  who was wearing his shirt and boxers (she'd been doing that a lot lately, not that he minded, they always smelled like her afterwards), Lucifer was really feeling himself as of late. It wasn't just his usual egotistical persona; no <em>this </em> Lucifer, already giddy with his new engagement to his detective, was also filled with a renewed sense of power and authority after beating the ever loving crap out of his brother and condemning him to be prisoner to now <em>his </em>own kingdom. </p><p>The hits just kept on coming.</p><p>And if that wasn't enough to send him on his high Horse already, Lucifer, the devil himself, master of all demons, triumphant over his brother, had managed to convince <em>the </em>Chloe Decker to, and he quotes, "take. A. Damn. Break for Hell's sake, or I'll tie to you this bed right here and now.....Kinky. " Well to his slight disappointment, he didn't have to tie her down to his bed, because after all they'd gone through that week, she was in no rush to head back to work. </p><p>However, as Lucifer had begun to notice, that didn't seem to stop her from being her usual anxious and tension-driven self. As she fidgeted in his lap for the hundredth time, he finally sighed and turned her around so that she was facing him. He folded his arms and waited. </p><p>"What?" The detective glanced at his crossed arms in confusion, "what's wrong?" The devil scoffed, " I should be asking you that; you've been anxious this whole morning. So are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to get it out of you the hard way? " Chloe was quick to shake her head.  She'd been through the hard way before. The hard way consisted of an ungodly amount of tickles which, for one, was embarrassing enough for Chloe just to think about, but to make matters worse, Lucifer was somehow able to find all, and she means <em>all </em>of her most sensitive spots which would always end with her admitting to whatever Lucifer wanted to know. Chloe Decker was a dignified woman who definitely did not want to be tickled into submission. </p><p>"I'm worried about maze. She's been going off on her own sometimes but usually she'd be back by now... " She picked at her nails nervously, she didn't really want Lucifer to worry because she was sure she was just being paranoid, but after an encouraging  squeeze of her shoulder, Chloe took a deep breath and started to tell him about what maze had been up to while he had been gone.</p><p>She had started her weird behavior a couple of days after lucifer had left for hell; maze  was either completely indulged with Chloe's life or she was running off, returning every couple of days exhausted. What was truly concerning  to the detective was the fact that  after every time maze ran off, she refused to let Chloe be on her own especially at night. She would curl into Chloe's bed and insisted that Chloe go the sleep before she even thought about sleeping. And the a two or three days would pass and she would go back to her normal self and then the cycle would pick up all over again. </p><p>The detective finished airing out her concerns and then sat back in Lucifer's lap, anxiously awaiting his response. </p><p>The devil ran his Fingers through his messy bed head curls. "Odd indeed.... It could be something.... Maybe it was just mazikeen's way of coping with me leaving her behind?" His eyes flinched at his own words, he still felt guilty about leaving without her. "Well you're probably going to worry about this all day if we don't settle this now so we should go see if she's back at your house. Then we -well I'll try but she might try to kill me at first, we could ask her what's really going on." </p><p>As the couple made to get up,  suddenly a sharp object whipped past Lucifer's head narrowly missing his head. </p><p>"What's going on is the fact that since you <em>left </em>I've been busy doing your dirty work. You're in some deep shit Lucifer Morningstar." </p><p>He heaved a heavy sigh and rubbed his face with his hand. "... Or she could come to us. " </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Agdjsbsbsjsbb I probably won't post tomorrow cus I'll be binge watching Lucifer 😻 tomorrow. So excited and scares at the same time.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>